Summer Chase
by Skull-Lord Ainz
Summary: In the heat of summer, a strange madness has overtaken Beast Boy and Starfire. With the only safe room locked down, Raven and Robin must find a way to escape their psychotic friends.


**Summer Chase**

 **All characters are 18 or older due to the nature of this story.**

Robin pounded on Cyborg's door as hard as he could. "Cyborg! As your leader, I order you to open this door and let us in! Your room is strong enough to keep them out!"

"Nothing doin', man!" Cyborg shouted back. "You deal with this yourself!"

Raven stood beside Robin. "Cyborg, open this door! You cannot just abandon us out here!"

"Yes, I can!" Cyborg said. "And that's what's gonna happen! You better run!"

Robin turned to the empath. "Can't you just teleport us inside?"

"My powers aren't working," Raven said. "This madness has infected our friends and their emotions are fogging my concentration. We have no choice. We have to make a run for the mainland."

"Fine," Robin sighed. "To the garage!"

They ran as fast as they could for the elevator, around the twisting hallways and past their rooms. Robin looked forlorn as he passed Starfire's room.

"Don't look back," Raven warned. "She not Starfire anymore. She's-"

Raven gasped in pain and grabbed at her neck. She felt like she was choking to death. Her legs became weak and her vision blurry.

"Raven?" Robin called. "Are you okay?"

With tremendous strength, Raven managed to shake out of her haze. "I'm fine, Robin. Let's just keep moving."

She stumbled along towards her friend. As Robin reached out to help her, he could hear Starfire's voice echo down the hallway.

"Roooooooooobiiiiiiiin…"

Her voice called to him like a Siren. He wanted to find her and help her. But he couldn't risk it. This madness had infected her to the core. He had to get out of the tower. It was the only way.

The soft pitter-pat of running feet caught his ears next. A green cheetah was fast approaching them at breakneck speed. Robin forced Raven to her feet and tried to keep them moving. They hadn't made it five feet before tentacles wrapped around Raven's legs and dragged her out of Robin's grasp. She managed to free one of her feet and stomp on the offending appendage.

The octopus howled and transformed back into its green owner. He was panting and coated in sweat with nothing on but his boxers. His eyes were crazed and his hair stuck to his forehead.

"Please, Rae," he whispered. "It hurts…It hurts so much…I need you…"

Green eyes lit up the dark hallway behind him. An orange alien floated towards the three superheroes. Like Beast Boy, Starfire was caked in sweat and had her hair matted to her forehead. She was wearing a tight purple outfit that left little to the imagination. One could almost call it Tamaranean lingerie.

"We both need you," Starfire said. "It is a wonderful feeling. You will love giving yourselves to it. Please, let us show you true freedom."

Robin reached into his belt. "This isn't freedom. It's madness. And we're done with it!"

He threw a bird-bang at them, turning away with raven before the blinding flash went off. It gave them enough time to reach the elevator and hit the button for the garage. The door closed just as Beast Boy and Starfire let out howls of rage.

Robin fell against the door and took a few deep breaths. "Okay…I think we'll be fine. They can't get to us through here."

Raven winced again and clasped at her neck. The choking sensation was worse now and her limbs were weaker. She could not go on like this. Not with Robin at her side. There was only one thing left to do.

She pushed the button for the next floor to get off. Robin grabbed her arm before she could go. "Raven! What are you doing!"

"I have to go back," she said.

"You can't reason with him!" Robin argued. "Like you said, they're not our friends anymore!"

"That's not what I meant."

She slowly pulled her cowl back, revealing a dark red rash that was growing up her neck and around her cheek.

Robin took a step back in fear. "Not you too."

"I tried to fight it," Raven explained. "But it's too strong. If I continue with you, who knows what I'll do. I can at least hold off Beast Boy before the madness claims me."

"He's not after me," Robin said.

"With his animal instincts, he'll take what he can get," Raven said. "And Starfire does not want me. Listen to me: get to the garage, get to the city, and hide out until dawn. Then maybe you can find a way to cure this thing."

Robin reached for his friend. "Raven, you don't have to do this."

She stepped back apprehensively. She couldn't allow him to touch her. "We both know I do."

The door closed a final time, leaving Raven alone on the floor. She turned around to the dark hallway. Beast Boy was already there in his human form, as if he had been waiting for her. Raven took a deep breath before walking towards him. He stood still as a statue, watching her every move. Raven loosened her cloak and let it drop to her feet. It would only get in the way.

"You wanted me Beast Boy? Well, here I am."

…

As he descended to the garage, Robin weighed his options. He had to find someplace where the madness had not spread that he could be safe in. Maybe even create a cure. It just didn't feel right leaving the others like this.

Kid Flash and Jinx were obviously out. This kind of thing wasn't their forte.

Titans East would be safe, but Starfire would eventually track him down. In fact, she may even be on her way there now.

Argent, Herald, Jericho, Kole, and Hot Spot: far enough away, but they possessed the same problem as Flash and Jinx.

Pantha and Wildebeest…were out of the question.

The last resort was back in Gotham. Bruce and Robin still had their differences and had only recently started to make up. Alfred would at least be there. Robin missed him dearly. But Selena could be there too. There was no doubt she would rat him out to Starfire out of some sick sense of humor.

The plain fact was that Robin didn't have a choice. Gotham was his last hope. He could drive there through the night, arrive by morning, and ask Bruce for help. Even better, he could make a cure for everyone, even Raven. Yes, Gotham and the Batcave was the only possible solution.

Robin stepped out of the elevator and into the garage. His R-cycle was gassed and ready and would provide the quickest transportation. He sat down and revved the engine before opening the garage door to the underground road that led to the city. Robin made sure to check all the systems first. He couldn't drive on a half-working bike, after all.

As he reached for his helmet, something caught his eye in the side mirror. Something was orange and glowing. Was it the sun shining through the window? He tilted the mirror up and saw green mixed with the orange.

"Oh, no."

Hands reached around his side and grabbed him by his chest. Starfire rushed through the open tunnel out into the warm, summer air. She made a hard-midair turn back to the tower, happily clinging to her prize.

Robin felt himself be twisted around to face his former teammate. Her eyes were completely green, a side-effect of her illness. "So, you thought you could run from me. I am a Tamaranean Princess! No prey can escape me!"

He was out of options. Robin had to bargain or reason with her somehow. "S-Star! Listen to me! This isn't you! I can help you!"

"Yes, you can!"

He felt himself be thrown through the air and come crashing down through a window. Robin struggled to lift himself up on the first thing he felt. It was soft and fluffy and pink. With horror, he realized she had thrown him into her bedroom.

The alien slowly glided into the room, her body bathed in moonlight. Her green eyes were now menacing and cold. Her prey was too weak to run or fight back.

"Star, please," Robin groaned. "You don't need to do this."

Starfire fell down and straddled him onto the bed. "Do not fight it, Robin."

She slowly opened her mouth and brought her teeth down to his neck.

…

Cyborg slowly crept into the living room. It was well past noon already. Hopefully, the madness had worn off by now. On the couch was Raven, happily staring down at her lap. She turned slightly to reveal her bruised face and hair.

Before Cyborg could say anything, she brought a finger to her lips and pointed down. The metal man peered over the couch to see a green cat in her lap.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Raven pointed at Beast Boy. "He's worse off than me."

The door opened once again. Starfire stretched and yawned merrily in the sunlight, her eyes back to normal. "Greetings to you all, my friends!"

The scream caused Beast Boy to transform back and jolt up. He rubbed his eyes at the glare of the sun. "Aw, dude! What time is it? Did it happen again?"

"It did, Beast Boy," Raven said. "But this time, I felt it best not to fight it."

Beast Boy made a fist pump in the air. "YES! I knew my charms would work!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Raven scowled. "It wasn't all you."

Everyone turned at the sound of the door. Robin, still in his torn costume from last night, slowly stumbled into the kitchen. He looked he had been in a train wreck, hair messed up and eye twitching.

"Star," he groaned. "I'm telling you, this has got to stop."

"Oh, Robin, why do you complain?" Starfire asked. "You did not mind at first."

"It's been a week!" He said. "I have no energy left! When does this end?"

"Until the next full moon," Starfire said.

Robin groaned again. That was another month from now. "Well, Raven, you'll at least be better now, right?"

"Actually," she said, "now that I have given into my urges, my demon side will become more powerful and demanding. I suggest everyone stay away from me come midnight."

Starfire peered into the refrigerator and almost immediately closed it. "I must do the shopping of the groceries. We must be at our full strength for tonight!"

She dashed out tan open window at full speed. Cyborg walked past Robin and whispered into his ear. "Don't think you're getting in tonight either. As long as this goes on, I don't open that door for nothing!"

Tired and hungry, Robin slumped back into his chair at the table. Mating season was always a wacky time, but why did three of them have to go into heat at the same time? He could only pray the effect would wear off soon.


End file.
